


Tell Me Where Your Love Lies

by seabass_stanz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabass_stanz/pseuds/seabass_stanz
Summary: Sebastian and Anthony are oblivious. Destiny forces them together.





	Tell Me Where Your Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian and Anthony are oblivious. They manage to find love anyway. In each others arms. 
> 
> More chapters to come.

Everyone knew that Sebastian and Anthony had feelings for eachother. It was pretty obvious. They were constantly around eachother, on and off set. They refused to do any interviews, press, or even panels without eachother. Now recently as more time passes by, and the lust grows, they’ve started making bedroom eyes at eachother. Undressing the other with their eyes. The tension was thick. And very much uncomfortable. For everyone. It’s been brought up to them. Not at the same time of course but each one refused to believe the other had feelings. Or that they had feelings their own. 

Sometimes Sebastian would feel a weird presence around Anthony when they would be alone. Like he was standing butt-naked in front of him.

So when Anthony invited him over to his trailer like he did daily, he didn’t expect what he was going in for. 

Anthony heard the faint knock on the door as he yelled for whoever it was to come in. He knew it was most likely Sebastian which is why he didn’t hesitate to turn around and give the mysterious figure a hug. He smiled to himself when he felt warm hands wrap around him, his face meeting with another warm shoulder, as he sniffed in the familiar, soothing scent of the younger man he’s come to adore. 

“Hey.” He delicately spoke while his face was still snuggled in Seb’s shoulder. He could hear a faint ‘hey’ back, making smile even wider knowing the younger man had his face in his shoulder too. 

“S’been a minute since I’ve seen you” Anthony laughed onto Sebastian’s ear, making him shiver in response. “Fuck yeah it has hasn’t it” he chuckled back. At this point they realized they were holding on for too long, as they both awkwardly let go and put their hands in the pockets of their pants. 

“So...”

“So...”

“Yeah” Anthony breathed out, laughing for no apparent reason. It seemed to work though because Sebastian replied with a laugh if his own as the tension flew away. 

He guided Sebastian back to his bed. A movie and snacks piled up in front of them. Anthony snuggled in bed while Sebastian stood there awkwardly for a second, not sure if he should get on the bed or not. To which Anthony responded to by pulling him by the hand, guiding him back onto the bed. Or at least trying to. 

Instead Sebastian landed with a quiet ‘thud’ ontop of Anthony. And for a real good second both men just sat there and stared in each other’s eyes. They faces too close, feeling the others breaths on their lips. They were way too close, yet it felt like they were so far away. A feeling of loneliness crawled up Sebastian’s spine. He wanted to be closer to Anthony. To feel him. If that was even possible. 

“Hey.” He whisper/laughed out trying to clear the tension. He should have probably gotten off of Anthony. But he felt so comfortable, so right like Anthony’s lap was made for him. So he didn’t move, and Anthony didn’t push him off so he stayed. 

“Hey.” He whispered back with a huge smile on his face. Looking back on that smile now, now waking up to the sun in Anthony’s arms, both lying naked under the sheets. He thinks maybe Anthony knew what was coming. Maybe that smile was his only warning, kinda telling him ‘you have no idea the shit that’s about to go down’. He’s come to learn about that mischievous smile. He calls himself lucky he gets to see it everyday. A different smile no one else sees. To kiss. To feel under his teeth. To memorize. 

He sighed on Anthony’s lips as he felt Anthony get closer and closer. And then he stopped. Right in front of his face, the tips of their lip hairs probably touching. Like he wanted Sebastian to lean the rest of the way, to ensure he wanted it too. Sebastian has no clue what he wanted. Fuck it. He was way too lost in Anthony’s being that he couldn’t focus. And he leaned the rest of the way in. That however, was just the beginning. They were in for a long run.


End file.
